moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Modern Combat Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Ijeremy5252
Nominated user: ijeremy5252 Nominator: ijeremy5252 Additional information: I'm I doing this right? Is this the place to apply for adminship, and can I nominate myself? Eh, whatever. I'm sure if this is the wrong place one of you guys will fix it. Anyways, I would like to request adminship so I can contribute even more to this wiki. More specifically, I would like to be able to edit the main page and any other pages only editable by admins. I believe I meet all the requirements, so I hope this works. Thanks! = Votes = Category:Requests for adminship Use to call out your vote. Don't forget to sign with ~~~~. Support :He has contributed a lot outside this wiki. Proof is scattered across the official pages. I don't expect anything that can go wrong. - Kevin3798 (talk) 07:40, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :A minute ago, I wanted to change the 'Bull' page name to 'Jonathan Taylor', but it was already done. I wanted to create pages for MC5 perks, but it was already done. I wanted to update the faction pages and navboxes, but it was already done! Jeremy knows a lot about the series, can think logically and knows how to edit the code. He is the second most active user at his moment and wants to help with anything. [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 08:23, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Oppose : Questions and comments : I'm starting to believe the admins have certain roles in this wiki. For example, ysbert does a lot of page structuring and template editing, I'm mainly the 'draconian security guy (ysbert hates me for this)' and 'anti-typo guy (grammar Nazi)', Punisher's the 'achievement farmer' and the other admins don't really have any certain role to my knowledge. So the question is, what would you do other than general editing? Would you be a community manager? What do you want to do here in the long run? - Kevin3798 (talk) 06:19, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, I definitely would not be able to do much of the structuring part of the wiki (I don't even know if I'm responding to this comment correctly), at least until I get the hang of how the internal structure of the wiki works (I still have yet to learn how to code). So besides general editing and keeping the wiki up to date, I think what I would primarily do is make sure every article is perfect. Not just grammatically correct (I view myself as a Grammar Nazi too), but also completely accurate and containing every single piece of relevant information. I noticed that the wiki needs a lot of this; there are thousands of empty links that need data. So I guess if I was to have a specific duty, it would be to make sure that every single byte of info about Modern Combat on the Internet can be found here on this wiki. I could also become the wiki's Community Manager if there's a need for it, I don't know if you've read my Bio, but I have some history with that. So yeah, I hope this answers your question. - ijeremy5252 (talk) 0:47, June 27, 2014 (PST) ::Sorry to interrupt, but Kevin, I want to say that I certainly don't hate you. [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 08:25, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :::You seem pretty dedicated. I think you would do well as a community manager. I seen some of your guides on the site before and they were pretty useful. We need someone that can contact Gameloft easily and quickly for multiple reasons. I'm hoping that you would stay active for a long period of time and finish what we couldn't or didn't do. I'm trusting you and I believe that's the right decision. P.S You didn't sign your comment. - Kevin3798 (talk) 07:36, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Whoops. That's why I can't help much in the structure aspect of the wiki. But gradually I'm learning how to operate the wiki correctly. As for staying active, that's easy for me. I don't know if you followed @MC4Tips on Twitter (now @modern_combat), but the first year after creating the account I posted Modern Combat tips almost every single day. For a year. I feel compared to that, staying active on this wiki is going to be a breeze. Thanks for believing in me though. - ijeremy5252 (talk) 0:47, June 27, 2014 (PST) :Nice to see that this system works. You used it perfectly! [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 08:53, June 27, 2014 (UTC)